The Director
The Director is the first mission in The Sarajevo Six campaign in HITMAN™. The next mission is The Enforcer. It was released on 2016. Background Story The International Contract Agency have been asked to Eliminate all members of The Sarajevo Six, starting with Scott Sarno. Setting :Main article: Paris The mission takes place in the French main city: Paris, known as the City of love. Some of the key locations within the map includes the Palais de Walewska palace and the IAGO Auction which is located at the Third floor at the palace. The target will stay inside the palace during his default walking cycle. The walkable area of the place is only at the Palais De Walewska, but the town is way bigger if seen from a distance. When starting the mission, Agent 47 will also have access to the Bar. Objectives *Scott Sarno (target) Challenges :Main article: List of The Director challenges :See also: The Director challenge guide There are a total of 32 challenges to accomplish in the mission. These include 2 assassinations, 14 discoveries, 7 feats and 1 target. Completing challenges will give Paris Mission Mastery which will unlock different starting locations, agency pickups, as well as gear and weapons. There are only two assasination challenges in this mission. One of Them require the player to get silent Assassin, the other one requires, that the player kills Scott with the light rig. Intel :Main article: List of The Director intel While playing the mission, you will be able to receive a lot of different intel while finding certain items or overhearing certain conversations. These pieces of intelligence (information) can be used to learn about what the purpose of different objects within the mission are for, or at least hint towards what you could do with them. Intel can also hint towards actions you could take in order to get closer to achieving the mission's objectives. Sometimes you may miss pieces of intelligence unless you fully listen to a conversation between two NPCs. Disguises Signaturesuit47.png|47's Signature Suit|link=47's Signature Suit Tuxedo47.png|Tuxedo|link=Tuxedo Helmut Kruger.png|Helmut Kruger|link=Helmut Kruger (disguise) Sheikh Salman al-Ghazali.png|Sheikh Salman al-Ghazali|link=Sheikh Salman al-Ghazali (disguise) Vampire Magician.png|Vampire Magician|link=Vampire Magician Chef disguise.png|Chef|link=Chef Tech Crew.png|Tech Crew|link=Tech Crew Auction Staff.png|Auction Staff|link=Auction Staff CICADA Bodyguard.png|CICADA Bodyguard|link=CICADA Bodyguard Palace Staff.png|Palace Staff|link=Palace Staff Security Guard1.png|Security Guard|link=Security Guard Stylist.png|Stylist|link=Stylist Weapons *Battle Axe (new, lethal) *Cleaver (new, lethal) *Fire Axe (new, lethal) *Fire Poker (new, non-lethal) *Golf Club (new, non-lethal) *Hatchet (new, lethal) *Kitchen Knife (new, lethal) *Letter Opener (new, lethal) *Police Baton (new, non-lethal) *Saber (new, lethal) *Scissors (new, lethal) *Screwdriver (new, lethal) NPCs The majority of the map consists of civilians walking around the Palais de Walewska. There are also a large number of security personnel on the tresspassing areas, and also in both the basement and the IAGO Auction. The security responsible for the palace is called Security guards, while the guards patrolling at the Auction are called CICADA Bodyguards. At the second floor, there are plenty of Tech Crews working, as well as characters wearing Auction Staff clothes. In the bar, there are staff carrying out different tasks, such as preparing food, and serving drinks.